


The Tigers' Adventures

by ziva3014



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, attempt at slow burn, clueless minerva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: After Fairy Tail leaves for the 100 year quest, Sting decides to have an adventure as well. He drags along Rogue, Minerva, and Yukino.Soon, they encounter more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Sting Eucliffe & Minerva Orland, Yukino Aguria & Minerva Orland, Yukino Aguria & Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Fairy Tail left for the 100 Years Quest," Sting announced to Minerva, Rogue, and Yukino. "We can't let them have all the fun, so let's go on a trip!"

"But because Fairy Tail is gone, we need to be here to protect Fiore, in case anything happens," Minerva, always the logical one, protested.

"Lighten up, m'lady! Only thing we have to worry about is about having the time of our lives! Plus, this is a good way to bond, isn't it?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, but Yukino nodded.

"That seems like a good idea, Master Sting."

"Thank you, Yukino! At least there's one positive person in here!" Sting huffed. "Rogue, any objections?"

Rogue shrugged. "Orga and Rufus can handle any problems, m'lady. Besides, it's not like all of Fairy Tail is gone. Even without Natsu or Erza, they can handle themselves. I think we should do this."

"Are you-did you just _agree_ with me?" Sting gasped.

"Don't get used to it," Rogue shot back.

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Boys," Minerva growled.

"Aye!" they shouted in synch.

Minerva sighed. "Alright. Since you're the master, Sting...I'll follow your wishes."

Sting frowned. "Hey, m'lady, if you don't want to go, you don't have to. I don't want to force you to do anything."

"No, it's fine." Minerva smiled, waving him off. "I think this is a good way of cooling off."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Sting cheered.

"...What exactly are we doing?" Yukino asked.

Sting paused while his fist was still up. "Uh..."

"You seriously suggested this while having no idea what to do?" Minerva groaned.

Sting grinned sheepishly. "Well...I thought you might have an idea..."

"Sting..."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Sting said guiltily. "I was just bored."

Minerva hummed. "Yukino, why don't we cook?"

"Yes, Minerva-sama!" Yukino beamed.

Sting and Rogue stared at her. Minerva glared. "What?"

"Nothing," Sting squeaked.

"Just that I didn't think you'd be willing to cook for the dumbass," Rogue explained.

"Yeah. Wait, who are you calling dumbass, you little-"

"Stop arguing or I'll make you cook with us," Minerva threatened.

"Yes, m'lady!" Sting and Rogue shouted. "I mean, no, m'lady! I mean-"

"Get out."

"Yes, m'lady!"

"Those idiots," Minerva sighed, shaking her head.

Yukino giggled. "I think it's sweet that you're caring for them, Minerva-sama."

Minerva blinked. "Yes...well..."

No matter what they say, Yukino was the one who had the most guts in the Sabertooth guild.

"Let's get started!" Yukino grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

Point proven.  
__________________________________________________________

"Watch out," Minerva commanded before a huge fire burst from the stove.

Yukino started, then watched how Minerva didn't even flinch but was completely at ease. In fact, there was a small smile in her face as she watched the fire.

"Did you always enjoy cooking?" Yukino asked.

"Yes," Minerva admitted. "It was the only time I felt like myself."

Yukino gave a sad smile to her. "I'm glad you're here again."

"Thank you, Yukino." Minerva smiled.

Soon, she was done, and Yukino helped her put the crab on separate plates.

"If you can, for dessert, make the float cookies again for Sting, please," Minerva requested.

"Of course, Minerva."  
__________________________________________________________

After eating (and floating) Minerva was ready to relax when Sting sidled up to her. She frowned.

"What is it, Sting?"

"Well...I found a job request."

"You can't be serious. You still want to go?"

"Okay. I really appreciate you attempting to help me. Really, I was really touched, and I was entertained for a while. But..."

"The appetite of a dragonslayer can never be quenched," Minerva sighed. "Fine. Go do the job."

Sting gave her puppy eyes.

"I'm not going," Minerva snapped.

"But Rogue and Yukino are going," Sting pleaded. "We want you to join us, and so do Lector and Frosch!"

Minerva paused. It was true that she had a weak spot for Lector and Frosch. Well, for all cats, really. (No, seriously. Notice how she picks cats repeatedly? Like Millianna, Happy, Lector?)

"Alright, fine, I'll go," Minerva grumbled.

"Yes!" Sting whooped.

Despite herself, Minerva couldn't help but smile. He was an idiot, but a loveable one, at least.

"Here we come!" Sting shouted, immensely excited.

Rogue rolled his eyes at him. "You're acting like a child."

"You're too boring," Sting growled.

They butted heads, ready to fight, but Minerva, without warning, grabbed their hair and yanked them apart.

"Don't make me regret coming," Minerva said in a low voice.

"Minerva-sama is on the verge of losing her temper," Yukino warned.

"I'd say she's already lost her temper," Sting sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Let's just get this over with," Rogue grumbled.

"That's the spirit, Rogue," Minerva said sarcastically.

Rogue gave a slight smirk. "I could say the same to you, m'lady."

"Alright, stop flirting!" Sting yelled.

"We weren't flirting!" Minerva yelled back.

"We haven't even left our guild," Yukino sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is the job anyway?” Rogue asked.

“Just a simple one,” Minerva responded, looking at the flyer. “Couple monsters terrorizing a town.”

“We’ll beat them up!” Sting shouted proudly.

Rogue rolled his eyes. “Sure, with you by our side, how could we not win?”

“I think you mean how can we win,” Minerva corrected.

“Hey! M’lady!” Sting pouted.

“They’re joking, Sting.” Yukino smiled. “We know you’re fully capable as our master.”

“Thanks, Yuki.”

“Yukino, you can’t be too kind to him, you know,” Rogue warned. “He’ll spend too much time with you, and you might catch his stupidity.”

“Shut up,” Sting growled. “You’re just jealous.”

“I am _not,”_ Rogue replied hotly.

“Shut up before we ride the train,” Minerva interrupted.

“But it’s not that far!” Sting wailed. “Let’s not ride the train, please, m’lady!”

“She’s saying that she’ll make us ride the train if you don’t shut up, dumbass!” Rogue groaned.

“Oh.”

Then there was silence. Minerva breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good. Let’s spend some time in peace before the mission, yes?”

They had no idea that they would look back on this and wish that they’d actually taken Minerva’s advice to heart.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“We’re here!” Sting crowed.

“Sabertooth! Oh, thank goodness!” a voice cried out.

They turned and saw a man, presumably the mayor of the town.

“Thank you for coming! Please help us,” the man begged. “Ten monsters have been destroying our town for a week now, and there’s barely any survivors!”

Sting grinned. “Don’t worry, old man. We got this!”

“Old man?” Yukino hissed.

“Sorry. I mean…”

“Just please save us! I don’t exactly know where the monsters are, they’re all over the place.”

“On it!”

Minerva used her Territory to pinpoint the location of the beasts.

“What exactly...are these monsters?” Minerva asked, sensing the outline of each one.

“I’ve never seen one. No one alive has,” the mayor wailed.

“They seem...gruesome.”

“What do you mean?” Rogue asked.

“Seven arms each, horns, they’re huge, etc.”

“Seven arms?” Yukino wrinkled her nose.

 _She looks adorable,_ Sting thought.

“Seven arms,” Minerva confirmed. “Not very original.”

Sting snickered. “Say that to their faces.”

“Oh, I will,” Minerva smirked.

“I bet you will,” Rogue grinned.

Sting raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Rogue gulped. “Okay let’s go!”

He raced off, Sting at his heels.

“Wait! You don’t even know where they are!” Minerva shouted, then sighed in annoyance as they didn’t stop.

Yukino giggled. “It’s okay, Minerva-sama. They’ll probably run into some of them.”

“They’re not heading in the right direction. I’ll just teleport them,” Minerva decided.

“But-”

Rogue and Sting disappeared.

“Come on, we should deal with the other ones,” Minerva said, teleporting themselves as well.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Rogue stopped as he was teleported to an unknown area. Sting almost crashed into him.

“Whoa! What’s going-”

“Shh!” Rogue hissed.

“What?” Sting lowered his voice to a whisper.

“The monsters,” Rogue replied, creeping up on them.

Minerva’s description didn’t prepare them for the...sight.

The four monsters indeed had seven arms and horns, but they had little details Minerva had missed.

There were little carvings on their backs that seemed to form a spell, but it was incomplete. Rogue had a feeling they were lucky the spells weren’t finished. The carvings were bloody, as if they’d been carved into the skin. The monsters were also feeding on an unrecognizable animal.

“I say we surprise-attack them,” Sting said.

“That seems to be the best option,” Rogue agreed.

They jumped out, blasting at two monsters and incinerating them. The other ones rose up, roaring, but Sting and Rogue took advantage of the time the beasts had wasted yelling and blasted their magic down their throats. They fell over, choking.

“Well, that was easy.” Sting smirked.

“Too easy, wasn’t it?” Rogue mused.

“Now that you said it...yeah…”

The markings on the monsters suddenly started glowing, but instead of a white light, it was black.

The monsters stirred, then slowly stood up.

Rogue sighed. “Yeah, I had a feeling there would be a catch.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“I only see two,” Yukino whispered.

“Well, they’ll obviously split up to attack, if they have an inkling of intelligence,” Minerva said.

Yukino frowned. “Are you calling me-”

“No, not at all.” Minerva was quick to soothe her. “I was just saying that-”

The monsters started charging in their direction.

“Oh shoot.”

Minerva’s hand glowed, and she jumped out from behind the tree they’d been hiding under.

_“Ih Ragdo!”_

The two monsters were suddenly encased in multi-colored balls. Then they exploded, leaving nothing behind.

“Minerva-sama...I didn’t get to fight…” Yukino sighed.

“Sorry, Yukino. We’re heading to the other monsters now, so you can fight then,” Minerva assured.

“Okay…”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

 _”Uff!”_ Sting grunted as one monster punched him in the stomach.

They’d already killed the monsters five times, but each time they came back, enhanced in power and strength. Even though they had literally exploded them, the pieces resembled together again.

“What is this?” Rogue groaned.

“I think someone enchanted them,” Sting said, dodging blows. “I think it’s time to enter Drive mode.”

“I don’t know if there’s even a point, but... _Shadow Drive.”_

_”White Drive.”_

Light surrounded Sting, while shadows surrounded Rogue. Their powers were enhanced.

Sting executed a backflip and incinerated a monster, leaving nothing left. Rogue zipped towards the other one, turning into a shadow. As soon as he touched the monster, it dissolved into a shadow.

They waited, but nothing else happened.

“Alright!” Sting crowed. “I guess we just have to explode them to nothing so they don’t regenerate.”

They jumped on the other two, and they quickly won.

“Four down, six to go,” Rogue smiled. “Unless Ojou already defeated all of them.”

“That’s possible,” Sting chuckled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“It seems Sting and Rogue have defeated four. It’s six down, four to go,” Minerva informed Yukino.

“That’s great!” Yukino smiled.

“Two of them...let’s go.”

Minerva teleported them to the two creatures and nodded to Yukino, letting her take the rein.

 _“Open! Gate of the Paired Fish Key!”_ Yukino shouted, holding up her keys.

In a flash, the two fish appeared, entwining together and then charging towards the beasts. The monsters punched one but then roared in pain as their attacks did nothing but hurt their fists.

Pisces then swallowed each creature.

“O...kay, then,” Minerva muttered.

“You can come back now, Pisces. Thank you,” Yukino called.

Pisces disappeared.

“Good job, Yukino. Let’s deal with the last two.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Where is the lady, anyway?” Sting asked.

“Does it look like I know?” Rogue snapped.

“It never looks like you know anything!” Sting shot back.

“Oh yeah?” Rogue shouted, shadows rolling off him in waves.

“Yeah!” Light surrounded Sting again.

They didn’t notice the monster approaching them. The beast lifted its fist, ready to strike, but was enveloped in a multi-colored ball.

Sting and Rogue looked up. “Ojou?” Rogue called.

Minerva stepped out, followed by Yukino.

“You two are already fighting?” Minerva sighed.

“You’re safe!” Sting beamed.

_“Ih Ragdo!”_

The ball exploded, but the monster’s markings glowed black, seemingly burning through the explosion.

“It seems this one is more annoying than the rest,” Minerva remarked.

 _“White Dragon’s Roar!”_ Sting shouted, light bursting from his mouth.

Again, the monster just burned through the magic.

_”Shadow Dragon’s Roar!”_

Same result. The monster reared up, seemingly very annoyed, and swung its arm, knocking Sting and Rogue back.

“Should I summon my Celestial Spirits?” Yukino asked.

“It could burn through them,” Minerva warned. “I’ll have to analyze the extent its power first.”

Minerva leapt up to avoid a swipe. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that Sting and Rogue had burnt skin.

Minerva’s eyes narrowed. “I think I’ll start with the most powerful spell… _Niel Wielg Mion. Terse Elcanteaus! YAGDO RIGORA!”_

The demon was incinerated, leaving nothing behind.

“Well. That was...anticlimactic,” Minerva noted.

_”Interesting.”_

They all turned, trying to locate the voice.

 _”You won’t find me here,”_ the voice chuckled. _”Consider it an honor that I’m speaking to you at all, Sabertooth. I considered only Fairy Tail worth my time. But perhaps I can give you some attention as well.”_

“Who are you?” Minerva growled.

_”Those monsters you’ve encountered have all been enchanted by me. It’s nearly impossible to explode them to nothing. Count me impressed.”_

“What do you want? Why did you enchant them?”

_”It was to lure the rest of Fairy Tail here and destroy them. However, I see you are threats as well. So I’ll destroy you here.”_

The ground started shaking.

_”Behold. All the victims that I have killed, I’ve turned to beasts. Try to fight them all, Sabertooth.”_


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh God.”

“Oh no.”

Minerva gritted her teeth. “Will you two idiots stop gawking and actually fight?”

“But can’t you teleport them away?” Rogue asked.

“If I do that there’s a possibility that they’ll attack Fairy Tail so just kill them!” Minerva said as quickly as she could, running towards the monsters.

Or the people-had they been people?-turned into monsters.

“But Fairy Tail is stronger than us, surely they can defeat them?” Sting called, racing after her.

“I don’t think they can afford a distraction right now, they always manage to run into some trouble. Besides, you can brag about this to them, right?” Minerva goaded him.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” Sting yelled. _”White Drive!”_

_”Ih Ragdo!”_

_”Open! Gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophiuchus!”_

_”Shadow Drive!”_

They didn’t know how many monsters there were, but there were probably at least a thousand.

They exploded through the ranks, making sure nothing, not even a little piece, was left of their enemies. Sting and Rogue did this knowing that that was the only choice they had. Minerva...did it on instinct. Yukino’s Ophiuchus was also leaving nothing behind.

They were making progress, but they were all too aware of just how many they were facing.

They were already starting to tire.

“Maybe you should teleport them now?” Sting suggested to Minerva.

Minerva frowned. “We still have many monsters left.”

“Yes, but we defeated a lot of them.”

“We still have many left,” Minerva repeated.

“Alright, fine,” Sting grumbled, incinerating a monster.

“I’m surprised you care about Fairy Tail that much, m’lady,” Rogue said.

Minerva exploded a monster. “Erza...has given me the chance to redeem myself. I know the most important thing to her is her family and Jellal. I will protect them for her.”

Sting grinned. “You’re right. They helped us before, so we’ll help them now!”

“Yes!” Yukino cried, getting out all her keys and summoning them.

“By the way, to defeat them, you need to completely demolish one. Don’t leave a single particle intact,” Sting informed.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “It seems that was what I was doing on instinct.”

Rogue chuckled. “As expected of our lady.”

Minerva glanced at him. Rogue turned a couple monsters into shadows, avoiding eye contact.

 _”Ih Ragdo,”_ Minerva muttered, trying to figure out what had just happened.

_”White Dragon’s Holy Breath!”_

After about twenty minutes, all the monsters were gone.

Yukino put her Celestial Spirits away. Sting and Rogue powered down from Drive mode.

“How do you like that, huh?” Sting shouted.

But they were now considerably exhausted.

 _”How annoying,”_ the voice mused. _”You’ve ruined my plans. Very well. Join Fairy Tail in their gruesome demise, then.”_

Minerva wiped sweat from her brow. “You seem to be all talk and no bite. Your monsters were easy to get rid of.”

 _”I am one of the Dragon Gods,”_ the voice hissed, angry. _“I am more powerful than Acnologia himself. You know him, yes?”_

Minerva rolled her eyes. “And how do I know if you’re not bluffing?”

 _”You’ll know soon enough,”_ the voice responded cooly. _”Until we meet again._ Sabertooth.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Have you done it?” the mayor cried.

“Lemme tell you, there were a _lot_ more than just ten monsters,” Sting panted.

“Oh. My apologies,” the mayor said guiltily.

“We did it,” Rogue said tiredly. “Your town is safe.”

“Although the population has gone down considerably…” Yukino muttered.

“Thank you for helping us!” Weeping, the mayor dropped to his knees.

They blinked.

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Minerva said hurriedly.

“Yeah, old man. We were bored, just looking for fun. And we got it.” Sting grinned.

“You mean you were bored and looking for fun,” Minerva grumbled.

“Thank you anyway. Truly.”

Minerva was getting suspicious. “The reward?”

“Uh…” the mayor grimaced.

“I will kill this man,” Minerva snarled, starting forward.

“No!” Rogue held her back. “Please refrain from violence, Minerva.”

“I didn’t go and make an enemy who claims it’s more powerful than _Acnologia_ to _not get a reward.”_

“I know what you’re feeling, but please don’t kill him. He probably doesn’t have enough money because his town has been under attack for so long. Besides, it’ll stain our reputation again,” Rogue reasoned.

Only then did Minerva pause. “Hm. Fine.”

“Thank you, m’lady.”

“But he still needs to be punished.”

“I’ll pay you later,” the mayor begged. “That was what I was planning to do. I had jewels before, but then the monsters ransacked my home and…”

Minerva softened. “Oh, alright. Fine. But promise to pay us.”

“I promise!”

“Let’s go,” Minerva said, turning without another glance.

Yukino followed her while the mayor dropped to the ground in relief.

Sting and Rogue shot him a sympathetic look before leaving.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“We’re back!” Sting cheered, entering the guild hall.

“I need food. Right now,” Minerva gasped.

“Same here,” Rogue groaned.

“Minerva needs a whole fridge,” Sting joked.

Yukino smiled.

“That would be preferable, yes,” Minerva said.

“Geez, what happened?” Orga asked.

“The mission turned out to be bigger than we expected,” Rogue replied.

“Yeah? I guess you got a lot weaker then.” Orga smirked.

Minerva stabbed her fork on his arm.

“OW!” Orga yelped.

“Memorize,” Rufus said, tipping his hat.

“Forget!” Orga shot back.

Minerva didn’t bother speaking, just shoveled food into her mouth.

Sting and Rogue followed. Yukino ate more politely.

Thirty dishes later, Sting, Yukino, and Rogue were finished.

Eighty dishes later, Minerva was finally finished.

“Well. That was one wild mission, wasn’t it?” Sting mused.

“What happened?” Rufus asked.

Sting told him and Orga what had happened. Orga gave a low whistle.

“Seems like you’ve made a big enemy.”

“Indeed. What do you plan to do?” Rufus questioned.

There was silence as they all contemplated that question.

“What do you propose, Rufus? Sting?” Minerva asked.

“I’d say we just wait,” Sting replied. “We don’t know where or even who this person is. We don't know his power level either, so it’s best we just lie low.”

“Little that would do,” Rogue remarked dryly. “Considering we made ourselves targets just now.”

“True…we can’t exactly confront the guy, though.”

“Let’s wait. I’m sure he’ll turn up soon enough,” Minerva sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sabertooth?” Selene asked. “I thought you were only focused on Fairy Tail, Denji.”

“I was. Then Sabertooth interrupted me,” Denji growled.

“Oh?” Selene looked up, vaguely interested. “They just might be slightly entertaining, then.”

“Only one is,” he snorted. “Some girl with a weird hairstyle.”

“How powerful is she?”

“She uses one of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic.”

Selene narrowed her eyes. “I thought that magic was extinct.”

“Apparently not.”

“Hm. And I suppose you want to deal with her?”

“Of course. You can do whatever you want with her after I’m finished, though.”

Selene smiled. “It’s a deal, my dear Denji.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Any sign of Fairy Tail?” Sting asked Rogue the next day.

“If you mean Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lucy, no,” he replied. “Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“Sting! Rogue!” Minerva called, walking up to them.

Rogue glanced at her and his eyes nearly popped out.

She was wearing...revealing clothing.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw Sting eyeing her as well and nearly punched him. But Rogue clenched his fists and held himself back.

“...Hello? Earth to Rogue?” Minerva snapped her fingers in Rogue’s face.

“I-oh, sorry. Uh-what were you saying?” Rogue stammered.

Minerva sighed. “I got a letter from Erza. It appeared out of nowhere and...smacked on my face.”

Rogue hid his laugh with a cough. Minerva rolled her eyes.

“You can laugh. Anyway, she’s asking us for help. I think it’s urgent,” Minerva said.

“Alright! I was getting bored again anyways. Let’s go!” Sting cheered, grabbing Yukino’s hand and leading her away.

Yukino? Oh, so _that’s_ who Sting was staring at. Rogue relaxed.

“Are you sure?” Minerva asked.

Sting and Yukino turned to stare at her questioningly. Rogue panicked for a split second, wondering if she’d somehow read his mind.

“I mean...what if it’s a trap?” Minerva added.

Rogue let out a sigh of relief. Minerva glanced at him confusedly.

“If it’s a trap, we should bring Rufus and Orga along as well,” Yukino offered.

“I’m not sure if that’ll be enough, but sure,” Minerva muttered.

“Alright!” Orga shouted, appearing behind them. “Let’s go!”

“I’m uncharastically enthusiastic,” Rufus said next to him, smiling. “I think it’s time we show the enemy the true might of Sabertooth.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Are they coming?” Selene inquired.

“Yes,” Denji confirmed. “Although the girl hesitated a bit. They’re bringing more people.” He smirked. “The more the merrier.”

“It really seems the girl is the most mature there,” Selene mused.

“I can’t wait…” Denji sighed, sitting on the throne. “They’re so arrogant, like Fairy Tail. I’ll put them in their place.”

“We,” Selene corrected.

“Yes, we,” Denji agreed.

He beckoned to Selene. “Come. It’s been awhile since we’ve satisfied each other, hasn’t it?”

Selene smirked and tilted her head. “You come here.”

Denji relented. “Fine.”


End file.
